The Never Ending Storm
by Ilovestarcraft
Summary: (Being Rewritten)(Kinda-SI,Sc2 elements)Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Author's Note:This Au story with an added in character is only my idea everything else involving Rwby is a Rooster Teeth production and I have no claim over the work. I just simply felt inspired to write this after seeing just only clips and hearing about it without actually watching the show till later so forgive me if the writing or some plot stuff is a little off.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

You know that feeling when you wake up it feels like you have no idea where you are, but you look around and see that it is just your room with nothing wrong. You know what I'm talking about don't you. Now take that feeling, have it actually happen and that just begins to describe how I feel about waking up in a forest with no idea on what happened or why I'm here. Having no clue on where I was, was kinda the least of my problems because...I don't know...there was some weird fleshy thing pulsating colored purple with hints of blue in it here and there.

"In hindsight I should probably get up and leave with this thing next to me, but in all honesty what's the point. I'm in a forest with no clue on where I am, no idea on what happened to get me here and this weird flesh thing right next to me, so screw it I'm going to just sit here and see what this thing is."

"I really gotta stop talking to myself when I'm alone, people are going to think I'm crazy and it ain't helping with my sanity."

**An hour later:**

The weird thing bloated up to the point of where it would look like it would just burst to be honest and I hid behind a tree just in case some weird goop just popped out of it when it burst and I am not getting any of that in me. And you know what imagine my surprise when the thing burst spraying purple goop all over everything and a grotesque structure pop out.

"Well slap me silly and call me Billy that is a whole Zerg hatchery and this is a dream come true hell yeah! Zerg in real life dude no one's gonna believe me when I get back...from wherever the hell I am."

"...Ah wait if that is a zerg hatchery who is controlling it...ahh well fuck I really should just leave unless I can control it which in all honesty, I would love to do, but how the hell do I do that? Maybe if I say status or-"

_**Name:?**_

_**Race:Human**_

_**Title:Overmind**_

_**Condition:Healthy**_

_**Aura:Nada**_

_**Biomass:0/1000000**_

_Collects 100 biomass every 30 seconds due to surrounding wildlife_

_**Tech Unlocked:**_

_**Hatchery**_

_**Extracter**_

_**Spawning Pool**_

_**Evolution Chamber**_

_**Units Unlocked:**_

_**Drone **_

_**Overlord**_

_**System:[New Message]**_

A message huh, I wonder what it says, I mean this is kinda like all those stories I have read and dreamed would happen to me, who would have thought it would actually happen though. Well let's just poke it and see what pops up. *Poke*

_**{The Zerg, never ending wave of flesh and teeth, designed only to kill and adapt with no end in sight for their numbers. Years of evolution and adaptability with very few able to stand in their way. Many don't live to tell the tale and even few are granted with the ability to control them. Make something of yourself worm-God }**_

_**Evaluation:Worthless bug**_

_Oh thank god_, for putting me in a forest with no idea I am and calling me a worm. *Sigh* well at least I know the zerg won't kill me considering I'm kinda the overmind except I am still human according to my stats, but I wonder why my name is just question marks, like It can get a message from 'god', but it can't figure out my own name. Well let's change that then huh.

*Clicks name*

_**Please Enter Your Name**_

Let's just put my old name in then, there was nothing wrong with it before and there is nothing wrong with it now.

_**Ash Roux**_

_**Please confirm name**_

_**\Confirm/-\Cancel/**_

"Confirm"

With my name out of the way let's see what we can get building huh.

* * *

Authors Note:

Cliffhanger Boyyyyyyy


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get this Party Started

Notice:This Au story with an added in character is only my idea everything else involving Rwby is a Rooster Teeth production and I have no claim over the work. I just simply felt inspired to write this after seeing just only clips and hearing about it without actually watching the show till later so forgive me if the writing or some plot stuff is a little off.

Author's Note:

This is more of a character who just doesn't worry and not much angst to him because it is kinda based on me if I ever got transported to another world with zerg close behind. I was gonna put this story in the Starcraft and Rwby crossover section, but to be honest no one really goes to those so sorry if the starcraft elements piss any of you off.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Let's Get this Started**_

What was I doing again?...Ohh yeah I was going to see what I could build with the biomass on hand wasn't I. Well let's check my status and let's see what we are working with.

_**Status**_

_**Name:Ash Roux**_

_**Race:Human**_

_**Title:Overmind**_

_**Condition:Healthy**_

_**Aura:Nada**_

_**Biomass:1150/1000000**_

_Collects 100 biomass every 30 seconds due to surrounding wildlife_

_**Tech Unlocked:**_

_**Hatchery**_

_**Extracter**_

_**Spawning Pool**_

_**Evolution Chamber**_

_**Units Unlocked:**_

_**Drone **_

_**Overlord**_

To build a drone it requires 50 biomass while the overlord uses up 100 biomass each one takes 10 seconds and 30 seconds respectively, which is not really a downside because with a 30 second wait time I would be able to spawn another one with no worries and two drones for half a minute is a deal I could get behind.

The hatchery doesn't seem limited to only three larvae like the game, but it is limited by the amount of creep on the floor. The larvae are not only wiggling along the floor they seem to be eating the creep like it is some type of food for the...which in hindsight kinda makes sense that they die when there is no creep on the floor. There was like 15 of them just crawling about and exploring the surrounding area.

I order some of the larvae to turn into drones and just in case have one spawn into an overlord just in case the hatchery can't support too many units like the game yet I doubt the main command structure for on the site zerg could only control so little of a force, but don't want any unexpected surprises to pop out.

When all the larvae popped and out came 10 drones and 1 overlord, who I sent to fly as high as it could and explore the surrounding area, and I took the drones and went to go see what I could build. With the knowledge from the game I should be able to build an extractor and a spawning pool except there was really no vespene geyser around the area from what I can tell by a lack of green smoke, and the overlord hasn't seen any significant landmarks just yet only just vast forest. The spawning pool takes 200 biomass and takes a couple of minutes to be hatched which doesn't that long so I got 2 built just in case there is like an upgrade system in the game, but you know...not exactly like it seems.

At the same time I got an evolution chamber going and surprisingly it only costed about 100 biomass like the overlords to create yet it had a far longer build time than the overlord. I had two of the remaining drones go out and clear spacing for the buildings and to make sure no one can sneak around me closely due to a lack of trees.

With the rest of the drones I sent them to go find anything that resembles mineral clusters and scout the surrounding area so the overlord doesn't have to struggle, while I waited for the spawning pool to be built...saying built just doesn't really fit how the zerg structures are created, yet being birthed just sounds weird so I'm just gonna stick with built.

After a couple of minutes, the spawning pool popped out along with the evolution chambers with both looking a lot weirder than I thought. The fleshy walls with the tentacles running throughout the building and the viscous green liquid contained inside which is really just acid that could melt a lot of crap...except you know the actually spawning pool in of itself. The evolution chamber was like the thing popped out I got a notification saying that there was a new message and took a look at the message.

'_**Status'**_

_**Name:Ash Roux**_

_**Race:Human**_

_**Title:Overmind**_

_**Condition:Healthy**_

_**Aura:Nada**_

_**Biomass:850/10000**_

_Collects 100 biomass every 30 seconds due to surrounding wildlife_

_**Tech Unlocked:**_

_**Hatchery**_

_**Extracter**_

_**Spawning Pool**_

_**Evolution Chamber**_

_**Units Unlocked:**_

_**Drone **_

_**Overlord**_

_**System:[New Message]**_

_**New units unlocked:**_

_**Zerglings **_

_**-Adapt hunting units with **_**their simple DNA which allows two zerglings to be spawned from a single larva. The larvae get the genetic information from the 'primordial ooze' of spawning pools. Have mutations available at later date require more tech**

**Queen**

**-Queens are sapient beings with the queen's brain encased in an armored skull, and connected to a set of nerve cords. The queen's brain gives it great mental capabilities, but these queens have severe limits to their mental flexibility, and have limited independent thought, analysis, and sapience. Plays a limited command role in nurturing zerg nest sites. In leadership roles, easily coordinate lesser strains and can analyze and relay any tactical data fed to them by overlords. Queens generally can't communicate verbally, but have been observed to converse with other species psionically and understand human speech.**

**New buildings unlocked:**

**Roach Warren**

**-Building which provides the genetic information for the creation of the units referred to as Roaches and subsequently houses the DNA sequences to upgrade them to increase the abilities of the Roaches. Weakness-Slow attack, weak against heavy weapons**

**Spine Crawler:**

**-Zerg defence with a single long tentacle with a hardened and sharpened spike at the end. May look weak with short range, but it can extend up to 50 feet and impale thick armour. Weakness-Slow attack, weak against artillery and attacks out of its range, and only attacks ground units**

**Spore Crawler:**

**-Similar to the Spine crawler except only targets the air units and the body resembles that of a worm except it fires worm glaives that hone in on a target and track it due to pisonic methods. Weakness-Only attacks air, low health**

**Baneling Nest:**

**-Provides the genetic information on the creation of Banelings, creatures that evolve from zerglings. These type of units are sacrificial as due to their bodies being bloated by acid and only attack method is to rush in get close and then explode dousing the enemy and effectively killing or incapacitating them.**

Whoo boy that is a lot to take in, thankfully I played starcraft back where I lived so I already know these things, but at least it gives a lot more info than the game ever did without having to go lore diving to find these facts.

Well with the new tech and new units I started on getting a Queen to be birthed out of the hatchery and had a few larvae turn into some zerglings for some early defenses, until I could get the spine and spore crawlers out. The queen in the game was only really useful for spawning more larvae, healing units, and putting down creep tumors so I hope they are worth the 150 biomass cost. The zerglings however I will always find reliable no matter the situation and for the cheap price of 50 biomass for two puts a smile on my face. The queen took a little bit of time, roughly 45 seconds, 15 more than an overlord. Then again the queen has more independent thought than an overlord as the queen was like a mini commander, you know similar to a lieutenant of sorts. The zerglings were quick buggers though rivaling the drones in spawn time, but outclassing them compared to the bang for buck.

As I was setting up the base and getting all the units built, the overlord alerted me to creatures flying in the sky and that was when I realized where in the hell I was. Let me tell you it ain't everyday when you are transported to an unknown area with the zerg under your control and a flock of FREAKING adolescent Nevermores flying through the sky. Being given one gift I always wanted was great enough, but to be transported to another world that I wished I could go to and daydreamed all about everyday, now that my friend takes the cake.

_...You know in hindsight I probably should have known already because in my Status it shows Aura:Nada, but hey I thought it was some kinda fancy way of calling it energy and that Nada was a good description for a guy who never had powers._

* * *

**Author's Note: I think my writing is improving after reading quite a bit of fanfics and looking at what others have done, but god damn why are most of the favorited fics are the ones with the gamer system, like damn I never knew that people liked webtoons **


	3. Chapter 3:Well this is a Surprise

Notice:This Au story with an added in character is only my idea everything else involving Rwby is a Rooster Teeth production and I have no claim over the work. I just simply felt inspired to write this after seeing just only clips and hearing about it without actually watching the show till later so forgive me if the writing or some plot stuff is a little off.

Author's Note:

This is more of a character who just doesn't worry and not much angst to him because it is kinda based on me if I ever got transported to another world with zerg close behind. I was gonna put this story in the Starcraft and Rwby crossover section, but to be honest no one really goes to those so sorry if the starcraft elements piss any of you off.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Well ain't this a Surprise**_

Well you know when it rains it pours, but I don't know if this quote counts because it is not that bad of a situation, as having starcraft powers drastically increases my ability to survive, but the world of Remnant has no mineral clusters or geysers so getting those resources are gonna be an absolute pain to get, then again should have noticed that there is no mineral count in my status nor vespene count.

The other problem I noticed is that without none of the vespene geysers there could be no research on improving the genetic parts of the zerg nor am I going to get any of those super advanced units like the Ultralisks, hell I don't even think I could get roaches till I figure out this lack of vespene.

Thankfully I believe the zerglings and the queens should be enough to keep me safe from the standard Grimm you see in the show except those big ones like the Ursa, Ursa Major, Alpha Beowolf, Beringals, and the Deathstalker. I don't doubt that the zerglings could tear a Creep apart quite easily as the Creep look and act similar to the zerglings yet the bigger ones could be taken down, without extreme losses on my end. Beowolves and the boarbatusk should also be relatively easy to take down though quite not as easy as the Creeps, but good enough for the situation at hand.

The flying ones like Nevermores and Griffons aren't gonna go down easy without the Hydralisks, Corrupters, Scourges, and Mutalisks. The Ursa's could be taken down by a pack of Roaches or some banelings, yet the Ursa Majors and Alpha Beowolves will require coordination between Hydras, Roaches, and zerglings, the same could be said about the Death stalker. The Beringals, Goliath, and the Manticore will require at least an Ultralisk to take care of them and that's not even guaranteed as the Goliaths have the experience, the Beringals have arms that could potentially throw an Ultralisk, and the Manticore have body for their advantage.

With all these thoughts on my mind I didn't notice that the Overlord that I had sent out to go and scout had sent me a message that there was a city with a large tower sprouting out of it. This I recognized to be the Beacon academy which was reassuring to see landmark I knew even if it was only through a computer screen and fictional.

The next thought that went through my brain was, _Where was I at and when was I?_, If I'm before Volume 1 then I can prevent the fall of beacon without any troubles, yet if I'm anywhere after Volume 1, but before the fall of beacon it would still be dicy. Obviously this is before the end of Volume 3 and heck even before the vytal festival as there is no party decorations nor a destroyed or overrun Beacon, but even then the time frame I'm given will make it a difficult thing to protect the school with the amount of Grimm being sent into Beacon. Granted the defenses were hacked and Atlas bots were controlled to fight the Hunters and Huntresses, but that doesn't mean the Grimm we saw on screen or after the fall didn't mean those were the only forces that Salem had sent. Don't even get me started on the Grimm dragon, the only strategy to kill that thing is to go and send hordes of scourge to blow that thing to hell.

One thing to do is to take a look at my status and see what is possible to build and what can be done to make up for the lack of vespene. Another thing I should do is see the work of my zerglings and my queen in actions.

'_**Status'**_

_**Name:Ash Roux**_

_**Race:Human**_

_**Title:Overmind**_

_**Condition:Healthy**_

_**Aura:Nada**_

_**Biomass:500/1000000**_

_Collects 100 biomass every 30 seconds due to surrounding wildlife_

_**Units Under Control:**_

_**16 Zerglings**_ _**1 Queen**_

_**2 Overlords**_ _**5 Drones**_

_**Tech Unlocked:**_

_**Hatchery**_ _**Roach Warren**_

_**Extracter**_ _**Spine Crawler**_

_**Spawning Pool**_ _**Spore Crawler**_

_**Evolution Chamber**_ _**Baneling Nest**_

_**Units Unlocked:**_

_**Drone Zerglings**_

_**Overlord**_ _**Queens**_

I decide to spawn another Overlord and send it higher into the sky to reach near stratosphere or end up in the Mesosphere to get a space view at what the world of Remnant looked like and where I was located compared to the locations of the four Kingdoms. If I was stuck on an island it would make it easier to have the Hatchery and my buildings out of sight compared to being near the kingdoms or in the forest surrounded by endless amounts of Grimm. The island would provide a perfect cover for any operation and allow me to develop my base with relative safeness compared to keeping it on the mainland.

The mainland in my opinion was a lot harder to keep my base defended from Grimm, hunters, and Atlas. My defenses would need to be strong enough to keep hordes of Grimm away and the zerg aren't really designed for static defenses compared to the terran or even the protoss. The zerg Spine Crawlers are good for penetrating the hard bone of maybe the Ursa Majors or a Deathstalker, but if rushed by Beowolves or even Creeps then the Spine crawler would be overrun by the enemies. Same thing could be said about the Spore Crawlers except not as slow at attacking because they don't need to retract the weapon back.

Interrupting my train of thought, the Overlord I sent had reached the Mesosphere and sent a psionic pulse to notify me. With no way to look at what the Overlord was seeing, I tried to get a sort of description of what I was looking at, but instead my conscience was transferred to the overlord and let me tell you it's a weird feeling to have your conscience suddenly taken out of your body and then shoved into another. Turns out though my worrying was for nothing and there was my colony on some island off the coast of Vale hidden by the trees and actually quite far from Beacon. How could I tell that was where my base was located at? It's simple really my body on the ground had a psionic reading being projected and a faint glow of what seemed to be a psionic trail leading up to the body of the island was smaller compared to Patch from what I can tell with a quick estimate, but that size is enough room for me to get hatcheries setup all over the place.

With where I was in the world of Remnant off my list, my next goal in mind was to figure out when was I in all of this. Like I thought previously, Beacon still exists so that means it's before the fall of Beacon obviously, yet the Amity Colosseum is not around so that means it is even before the start of the Vytal festival. That still leaves the question of when I was compared to the rest of the time line with Rwby and the gang. Hopefully it is before the start if Volume 1 as that would leave plenty of time for me to prepare for the start of the Rwby story. Trust me that even if it is only a month I believe that the zerg could overrun a planet the size of a Mars in a mere month so building a force strong enough to defend me and fight the Grimm is good enough.

Thing is though I only know how strong the Zerg are and even that is limited because a video game doesn't work the same as real life so for all I know the Zerg can actually suck and I could die in just a few minutes within an engagement. From what I know the Zerg in lore could rip neosteel to shreds and in the game a pair of zerglings could deal with a Terran marine without losing both of them. The Zerg also have incredible regeneration capable of regenerating lost limbs and such yet the game only has a hp status which slowly ticks up by 1 so that also might be different compared to the real world. I'm going to have to find some Grimm and send my zerglings to "test their might"... he...he...he mortal kombat, that game sure was fun to just go around and kick your friend's asses, never got tiring to see them lose, but that's a memory for another time.

With the drones objective changed from finding any landmarks, as we are on an island so it doesn't matter, to seeing if they could find small packs of Beowolves or Creeps to test the zerglings on. It's kinda surprising none of the drones were attacked during their journey around the island as they are all by themselves with no way of defending themselves beside the mandibles they have. Maybe they just got lucky(or someone forgot to write about them…*cough* *cough*) and no Grimm creatures could sense them as Zerg know no fear and have no distress compared to humans or even animals, making them perfect counters to the Grimm. The only way to find Grimm was to go looking for them or happen to just find them while exploring the area, and I intend to find some because I got to test the zerg in an actual fight before starting a massive war with the Grimm. I want to know how my Zerg fare in this world and I intend to find out.

* * *

Author's Footnote: Changed the look of the Status Pages so it looks nicer, leave a review If I should change it back or keep it the same. Changed the max limit of the biomass to accommodate the Biomass to evolve the Hatchery to a Lair and will change up the amount of biomass being collected for balance issues. If I decide to change the biomass requirements for producing units then I will change the ones in previous chapters.


	4. Chapter 4:The Hunt Begins

Notice:This Au story with an added in character is only my idea everything else involving Rwby is a Rooster Teeth production and I have no claim over the work. I just simply felt inspired to write this after seeing just only clips and hearing about it without actually watching the show till later so forgive me if the writing or some plot stuff is a little off.

Author's Note:

This is more of a character who just doesn't worry and not much angst to him because it is kinda based on me if I ever got transported to another world with Zerg close behind. I was gonna put this story in the Starcraft and Rwby crossover section, but to be honest no one really goes to those so sorry if the starcraft elements piss any of you off.

Chapter 4:The Hunt has started

While I was getting the base running with more static defenses being setup to counter any Grimm attacks (which I hope they happen because that helps me see if the Spine crawlers are effective defenses or if I need to keep an army constantly buried in the creep around my base) that happen while my main brood is out hunting, I had the newly spawned Zerglings form two groups of 8 to find a pack of Beowolves and fight. I wanted to see how my Zerglings fare against the literal creatures of hatred and how effective they were compared to the game.

An hour later:

After some time had passed the Zerglings had finally found a group of Beowolves roaming in a group of 4 looking around for anything to hunt. The Beowolves hadn't noticed the group of Zerglings watching them in the bushes so that means my theory of Grimm not being able to sense the Zerg was true. The zerg do emit fear, anger, or emotions; the perfect counters to the Grimm senses. The Grimm also sense a person's aura so that is useless against the Zerg due to them not really having a Soul, but more of connected to a hive mind which is me.

When the Zerg encountered the Beowolves, I received a sort of psionic pulse similar to what the Overlord had sent to me when it had completed its objective. It's sort of like a game when the player completes the objective, the computer gets sent the completion and hands out the rewards or just gives another objective. I took control of one Zergling and sent the other 7 to attack them while I sat and watched for an opportunity to strike. Hey, don't give me on one of those looks, I never fought before and hell certainly not a Zerg body for that matter.

When the Grimm finally saw the rapidly approaching Zerglings it was too late for them to properly react in time before one was slashed by three Zerglings, each one leaving a deep gash in the skin of the Beowolves. The one that was slashed quickly retaliated and slashed one of the Zerglings throwing it into a tree before being killed by the other two Zerglings. The one that was thrown into the tree had it's chitin slightly cracked, but other than that it was fine. With the element of surprise gone the other three Beowolves had started to face off to the other seven Zerglings.

There was a moment of stillness before a leaf flowing in the wind flew in between the creatures and then there was claw against bone and slashes against chitin. Three pairs of two Zerglings went after the respective Grimm with the me and the leftover Zergling waiting to strike. The three pairs had a formation which had one Zergling distract from the front while the other Zergling flanked the enemy from behind. One of the pairs manage to successfully take one Beowulf done, but sadly the other two pairs weren't so lucky as one was thrown into a tree hard enough that it was done for the fight, but didn't die while the other pair of Zerglings had one of them fully killed by a blow to the head breaking through it's Chitin and Carapace crushing its head.

That just goes to show you don't underestimate the Grimm's strength even if it's one of the cannon fodder, then again packs of these can kill a trained huntsman so it is nice to know the basic units of the zerg can kill at least one out three Beowolves. My fellow Zergling in waiting took the chance to kill the Beowulf from behind and managed to get a claw through the skull and piercing through the bone plate on the face. I followed its example surprisingly not messing up in the process. The genetic code and the instincts of the Zergling has seemed to be so engraved in the mind that it even affects my fighting ability allowing me to fight like a Zergling even though I was never one in the first place. I wasn't as lucky as the other Zergling, but I had managed to sever off an arm with black blood spraying out of the stump.

With all the Zerglings fighting One Single injured Beowulf it was an easy fight, but it seems the Zerg are different in the real world than what the game or lore said. The Zerg claws should be able to go through Neosteel like paper yet the slashes in the Grimm weakened it, but not killing it and the armour should be able to take a good amount of brute force yet the skull was crushed quite easily. The Zergling that was heavily injured should have recovered from the fight as the lore said the Zerg could regenerate lost limbs quite quickly, but my Zergling seems to do at a pace on par or slower than the game. Maybe it's because there is a lack of vespene to upgrade the armour on my units, but what can I do, Remnant from what we have seen lacks vespene geysers and I don't have that chemical knowledge to reproduce them. The minerals could be replaced with dust crystals if given enough time and research, but the vespene has no such equivalent from what I can remember.

That's when some of the Grimm didn't turn into dust, but sludged back into a pool which you know kinda looks like what they came from in the show. This never happened before in the show so it has to be special in someway right? It doesn't matter I'll just get a drone to pack it up into one of those flesh sacs that exist in an extractor and bring it back to the base to see what they could do with it.

And with that the first encounter of the Zerg and the Grimm had ended…...

On the last episode of Dragon ball Z:Goku uses the spirit bomb… 32 episodes later:He is still powering the spirit bomb. Anyway back to the story

The Zerglings were not really effective against the Beowolves kinda the opposite in the way I thought they would had the Beowolves outnumbered 3:1, yet I still loss a Zergling and almost had another one's spine snapped in half if it wasn't for the toughness and regenerative factor of the Zerg Dna sequences. It's weird because the Zerglings seem to be a lot less powerful in Remnant than what the lore and that introduction of the Zerg in that video narrated by Jim Raynor. Jim said that a pair of Zerglings could tear a marine in half before he could even reload his rifle and made the armour of less chunky targets yet still encased in hard steel effectively useless, but against the Beowolves the slashes did some damages, but it didn't kill them.

What doesn't make sense as well is that the Zergling who had it's back almost crushed still is essentially paralyzed and can't move. Just looking at it struggling to move at all is pretty sad to look at, but that's the weird thing, a Zerg could regenerate limbs if given enough time for example Dehaka and a Zergling does it quicker due to the simple Dna Sequence so why isn't this one being healed up at all. Hell it looks slower than the health system in the Starcraft 1 and everyone knows that letting them heal was a lot slower than getting enough minerals and gas to replace them. Might as well just kill it to free up supply to make another pair of Zerglings, plus it would be the first one to die in battle.

I mean the resources in the game were plentiful with Gas and Minerals kind just everywher-…Gas…and…minerals… wait a second there is no gas in this world and minerals, the units are made of Bioessence or Biomass. The lore said that the minerals were used by Terrans and Zerg to harden and strengthen the armour for there vehicles and units so that explains why the Zerg claws and their chitin were a lot weaker than what was previously stated. The same thing goes for gas, Zerg use it for physical/mental enhancements, nourishment to drive their greatly accelerated metabolisms, and spinning the Dna sequences to upgrade their armour, melee attack, and ranged attack. It was also the catalyst for the mutation in the Zerg along with bioessence of other species.

You know that makes a lot of sense and explains why the Zerg right now are so underpowered and in all honesty very poor in their genetic makeup semi-quoting Abathur. The lack of minerals is being substituted by the biomass meaning that the Zerg are essentially a "normal meat" thing half quoting Penny...ahh bless her heart may she rest in peac-….wait a minute if I am before Beacon falls and the Vytal festival that means all the shit hasn't gone down yet so I could save them.

Ahhh FUCK Yeah! I'm gonna do what everyone has wanted to do ever since the end of volume 3, gonna take care of the Invasion of Beacon, stop Pyrrha from being disintegrated, Penny from being converted into quarters *wink wink*. Hell I hope I'm before the beginning of Rwby so I could potentially make friendships with Ruby and hope Yang doesn't blow me sky high just in case she thinks I'm flirting with her sister...not that I have experience flirting with girls, but hey I read enough Rwby fics with Oc characters getting with some of the main cast or the waifus out there so I got some knowledge. Please, please, please whoever put me here places me before Ruby gets accepted into Beacon like at least a week or two and not when team STQR was formed because that is a whole other thing to wri…*cough cough* I mean solve.

On completely different note, I'm sixteen not any older not any younger so none of that age gap bullshit aight, I'm only, what one year off of Ruby and the rest of the girls so there is nothing wrong if I wanna get with one of them….though I might not have a chance about getting with them, but hell I would be content watching ships like White Rose or BumbleBy be made in person or…. *Gasp* making it happen. Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna make them become couples, gonna push Ren and Nora together, and make sure Arkos becomes a thing not with that complete bullshit kiss and then death right after. No one can stop me not even Cinder or Salem from getting my OTPs from happening. I'm also a guy so none of that Gay shit about me fangirling alright, I just came to love these ships after reading so many fics that it just have to happen.

My one worry though is what if they have one of those angsty past kinda things going on or have nightmares that keep them up yet they don't tell others in fear of looking weak or some bullshit like that, but I have a funny feeling that I'm gonna be wrong, but hey that is what I did best back on Earth or that is what I think I did good on.

Anyway enough about that, from what I could brainstorm is that due to the lack of minerals, biomass is used and the same could probably be said about Gas. Right now the units that I can make i.e Queens, Drones, Overlords, and Zerglings don't require gas and neither does the buildings require gas right now so the biomass to make them match the size of the mineral costs, but only because they don't need the gas for any reason….ah well shit that means the Roaches acid has to be toned down because the reason a Roaches acid was so powerful was because of the gas and the minerals allowed them to carry it without killing themselves so that means they are less useful than the game. I need to get those buildings set up so that I could look at what I need to create them.

'Status'

Name:Ash Roux

Race:Human

Title:Overmind

Condition:Healthy

Aura:Nada

Biomass:12,600/1000000

Collects 100 biomass every 30 seconds due to surrounding wildlife

Units Under Control:

15 Zerglings 1 Queen

2 Overlords 5 Drones

Tech Unlocked:

Hatchery Roach Warren

Extracter Spine Crawler

Spawning Pool Spore Crawler

Evolution Chamber Baneling Nest

Units Unlocked:

Drone Zerglings

Overlord Queens

I had a few of the drones come back and create a Baneling Nest and a Roach Warren so I could start getting those units up and running to deal with any nasty surprise that may come my way. The Baneling nest took a few minutes surprisingly and the Roach Warren taking up less time than the Baneling nest. It might be because the Baneling nest required Gas to make, except I don't have that so the price and build time shot up. Like seriously the Roach Warren was only the 250 biomass only 100 more resources than in game but the Baneling Nest the price was 1,200 biomass required and 5 minutes to build it. Now only having that building solely in construction doesn't seem that bad, but if you take into account that multiple buildings and units that are being made as well need to be made, I don't have the luxury to wait 6 minutes to get back the 1,200 biomass. I seriously need to find the alternates for the Gas and Minerals quick or I'm going to end up dying pretty quickly, kinda ironic on how it's the Zerg being quickly eradicated from existence rather than the other way around.

Anyway after getting the Roach Warren setup and some roaches created, which costed a whopping 800 biomass and took a full minute and a half to grow, I had another overlord be created to have it sent to the island in patch to see if it could find Ruby and Yang so I could tell when I was in the timeline. If they were still in patch then that means that they aren't in Beacon yet, and the alternative is obvious so yeah doesn't really matter. Anyway the other thing I need to do is find a way to unlock my Aura or you know get actually stronger as I don't really workout, but I'm not fat just average. My height is like 5'8 or 5'9ish never got an accurate measure so at least I ain't short like Ruby….ooooh boy am I gonna have fun making jokes about her being short unless Yang decides to punch me for that. I don't want to come off like Cardin or douche baggy like Neptune in a way, no hate against Neptune, but White Rose OTP same for BumbleBy so Suck it Sun or (SIS ha calling him a girl).

I had about 3 more larvae turn into Overlords to send to Vacuo, Menagerie, and Haven to scout out the general areas. I'm avoiding Mistral and Atlas because they have the basic tech to detect my overlord unless it is in the Mesosphere, but that does no good for scouting because I doubt I could see that far from like 80km or 50ish miles. The Zerg may have good qualities, but that doesn't mean I do as well or I would have regeneration and strength if that was the case.

Back to the problem of getting stronger as there is no way to train, the case being the only one on the island and having zero fighting experience. The only two ways are to turn myself into something like Kerrigan, which in all honesty is not preferable as Hunters and Huntresses would try to attack on sight and I would like to be friends with the main cast, while the other is to make some sort of exoskeleton out of Zerg carapace and parts similar to an infested Marine, but without the, you know infested part. I could also create a body similar looking to the humans, but still Zerg allowing me to form weapons out of my own skin using biomass, it would work similar to a changeling. Yea you know what, I am going to use the changeling idea, only with ability to attack not be literally next to useless besides scouting. From the game perspective it made sense, but from lore wise it has absolutely no reason for being able to attack, except for a marine has it could only form ammo out of itself and that is pretty much useless if everytime it shot the rifle if would slowly take damage.

I go into the hatchery to start the process of creating a changeling from the larvae themselves unlike doing it from an overseer. It is kinda dumb that changelings could only spawn from Overseers and you couldn't spawn them, from again game perspective it makes sense, but from the lore no idea why they couldn't. The Zerg has every genetic sequence taken from whatever they have killed as well as knowledge of the Xel'naga so creating a changeling that fit what I wanted. Overall the changeling was looked like me except with slightly more muscle and slimer face, because I have to give off the impression I'm not weak and I made myself 6 feet instead of 5'8-9. In my opinion I'm not hot, but not bad just average looking with a fun personality if I do say so myself.

After getting all of the genetic sequences done for the body and what I was gonna do with my original body(put it in one of those flesh cocoons so it would not be harmed and put into some type of stasis) I walked out of the hatchery to see my brood rapidly expanding, with zerglings and roaches mucking about, with the creep spreading further and further.

"Let's put this body to the test."

* * *

Author's Note:Wassup I'm back and this chapter was fun to write had a Ap test the day I'm uploading this so yeah a good stress relief after school and the like 4 hour testing, but hey whatcha gonna do. Also gonna break fourth wall here and there because I am the character in the story yet also the writer so bite me I'm gonna do what I want to do. Yes I'm giving the main cast characters some angsty beside my own because again based on me so yea decent life so far and all that crap, but the main characters all got some tragic story to them so yea character development and all woohoo *apathetically*. Please forgive me if I didn't get Salem's and Ozpin's dialogue and speech correct, acting like others is not my strong point and It is my first time doing this so sorry or as Pyrrha would say "I'm sorrry". (' ')


	5. Chapter 5:Breaking The New Body

Notice:This Au story with an added in character is only my idea everything else involving Rwby is a Rooster Teeth production and I have no claim over the work. I just simply felt inspired to write this after seeing just only clips and hearing about it without actually watching the show till later so forgive me if the writing or some plot stuff is a little off.

Author's Note:

This is more of a character who just doesn't worry and not much angst to him because it is kinda based on me if I ever got transported to another world with Zerg close behind. I was gonna put this story in the Starcraft and Rwby crossover section, but to be honest no one really goes to those so sorry if the starcraft elements piss any of you off.

* * *

Journal 5:Breaking In the New Body

When I first arrived on the World of Remnant

Beacon Tower, Headmasters office:

(Third Person Pov)

Ozpin was looking over paperwork for the start of the new school year, seeing which students would be accepted for the school year, when he looked up sensing a presence of intense energy far out west which of a type that has never been seen before, something not of this World.

"An energy something never seen before and is something that is unfamiliar to me, interesting. In all my lives I have never seen something like this, certainly not from Salem but in fact it resembles the aura of the Twin Gods they gave off when I first encountered them, but they disappeared millennia ago. They left this world to me, to clean up the mistakes of my once loving wife." Ozpin said to no one in particular, speaking out loud one might say.

After what seems to be deep thought, Ozpin spoke out loud once more "This is quite interesting, A team needs to be sent out and search the area to find the source of the energy spike. Maybe team CVFY will do, as they did excel in comparison to the other first year teams and have plenty experience in fighting together. They have forged bonds that rival second year students, they only need to work on there teamwork together and this excursion is perfect."

"It seems the school year is going to be quite an interesting one, I cannot wait.", he says with a small smirk as he sips out of his coffee mug that just appeared out of nowhere.

(Sorry About Ozpin's dialogue if it doesn't sound right, I suck at writing how other character's talk and Ozpin is a tricky one)

Back to Ash

After leaving the hatchery I had another six pairs of zerglings pop out coming to a total of 12 and I killed the one with the back broken to free up supply. But man this body is so much better than my human one, like sheesh I can jump a good 5 feet without really trying and I can sprint a 100m dash in just 8 seconds without trying either. If I want to push it I could probably double it, if I decide to push it. I could up it even more depending on what Dna and Zerg traits I merge into my body, like how some fanfics tried to splice Grimm with fauna's or humans. The thing is though that the Zerg could do it far better and much more efficient do to Abathur, bless that Sequencer. I should probably recreate him with the knowledge I have right now and see if he can come up with better Zerg. He could probably assist me in upgrading my current body to handle Aura as I couldn't get that to work due to some unforeseen issues.

When I got done creating the new body, I looked in my status to see if anything had changed and noticed that the Aura changed to N/A along with a new prompt subbed below Condition saying that I was in a sub host and explained why this 'vessel' has no Aura.

'Status'

Name:Ash Roux

Race:Human

Title:Overmind

Condition:Healthy

-Subhost vessel:

Soulless Human/Zerg merged

Gains traits of the Zerg and retains human appearance, the soul is present in host body, due to this no aura can be emitted.

Aura:N/A

Biomass:10,250/1000000

Collects 200 biomass every 1 minute due to Hatchery

Units Under Control:

26 Zerglings 1 Queen 6 Roaches

5 Overlords 5 Drones

Tech Unlocked:

Hatchery Roach Warren

Extracter Spine Crawler

Spawning Pool Spore Crawler

Evolution Chamber Baneling Nest

Units Unlocked:

Drone Zerglings

Overlord Queens

Like how was I supposed to know that when I transfer my consciousness to another mind, I would not bring my soul along with it. In hindsight yes it does make sense, but the fanfics never explained how they transfer their mind specifically and I kinda assumed the soul would be brought along like how Ozpin dies, then goes on to the next alike mind, certainly not anything like this. So it seems that I'm going to have to

A) Steal the tech from Atlas that Penny uses to create Aura

Or

B) Try to solve the problem with merging my human body with this one or taking out my essence and putting it in this subhost body.

The first one would be pretty annoying to do and I don't want to give Penny a bad first impression nor deal with Ironwood's crap so that's not an option right now. The second option seems way too dangerous to do and having this web host allows me to die and not actually 'die'. Dude that would be a messed up prank for the Rwby and JNPR seeing if I become friends with them then 'die', but come back perfectly fine, which I would find hella funny hehehehe. Oooh I am so going to do that, but only when I gonna tell them the whole truth. I don't care if they figure it out or they hate me for it, okay maybe I kinda care about the hate part, but I'll make it up to them sooner or later, and I at least hope Ruby would forgive me quicker than the rest, she is usually the most forgiving out the whole group. Also out of everyone on the show she is the most adorable (Pyrrha and Penny are second matched only by Nora), and it's probably because she is so small and cute like a puppy. I don't really know which of the two to pick… or the option C) I'll just procrastinate till the problem starts to annoy me or I don't need to solve it because Abathur or something else has already done it for me.

Yeah option C it is, anyway it's time to test this body out and see what I can do considering the traits I put into it. Oh yeah, I put in all the Dna I have access to right now and will probably keep putting more as time goes by to make my sub host essentially Op without aura. I got Zergling Dna to make me quicker, sharp claws hidden in my body, and able to jump higher. Roach Dna for the strong chitin and carapace ,which I changed color to match human skin and made it soft like real skin as well. The chitin and carapace will harden when in contact with immense force enough to cause damage, but other than that it should look and feel like human skin. I also have acid spit in me and the high regenerative genes of the roach. You can't tell or see it, but my hair works like Spine crawlers except you know, on a needle like scale and the same could be said about my hands working similar to spore crawlers. Hell I even got some overlord and drone Dna mixed in here, the Overlord helium-filled gas sacs and a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and move power as well the Drone's float bladder to fill in my insides and produce a sort of light/levitation to get around quicker on rough terrain. I designed it so I could produce the sort of effect like I was in low gravity except I am on the planet.

With all of these little traits in my body, I wouldn't be surprised if I could take on a Ursa and have no trouble with it. Compared to the main group that doesn't seem that impressive now that I think about it, I mean even Jaune managed to kill an Ursa with a little help with Pyrrha. I should aim my sights higher and go for a pack of Ursas so I'm out numbered with no knowledge of fighting. I have the knowledge of Zerglings and Roaches fighting with their appendages so I have an idea what I could do with them, but the problem is that they don't have a human body so I just have to wing it and hope for the best.

I left the area of the main Hive and activated the Overlord and Drone traits causing me to lighten up and start having a weird floaty feel.

"I'm going to have to get used to that and deal with it when in battle", thinking as I jumped from tree to tree like Na*u*to, before slamming face first into an Ursa's chest and its pack.

I peel my face off the chest of the Ursa and just stare at its bone mask, holding its eyes for a good few seconds of awkward silence, then it roared loudly at me alerting its kin to my presence and I got ready for a fight.

"So this is the first battle on Remnant and with a new body nonetheless, this is turning out to be much more fun than when I thought about this on Earth. Now lets see who wants to be the first one to have their asses kicked." as I winked at them ejecting my hidden talons.

The one I smacked right into was the first to charge at me and boy did it look pissed, or maybe not? It's kinda hard to tell due to that bone mask, but if that loud roaring is anything to go by then it is pretty pissed. Now that I think about it I am kinda just standing here thinking about the facial functions of the Ursa who was charging right at me, so I wonder where the Urs-*Loud Smack*

The Ursa who I was thinking about smacked me in the face sending me flying through the trees and head first into one cracking it causing it to tip and fall.

"Man I got to stop standing there and thinking about random crap while literally anything else is going on, one day it's going to get me killed" As I stood up wiping off the wood chips on me, with some blood trickling down my face. I felt a cut on my forehead, but it was slowly healing due to the Roach Dna. Thank god for the carapace of a Roach because that would have definitely crushed a Zergling no problem, the skin is kinda cracked, but it's not really damaged as far as I can tell. You know what that actually didn't hurt that much know, maybe I am highly resistant to pai-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted causing some adolescent Nevermores to fly away from the trees. Nevermind it just took awhile for the pain to set in, god that hurts. It's like if someone took a 4x4 and just hit you on the head with it, breaking it over the head. Thankfully the pain is quickly going away due to the regeneration properties of the Zerg and how they don't really fear nor feel pain. Well at least this gives me an idea on how sturdy my body is compared to the punch force of an Ursa.

"Well anyway time to get revenge on these fuckers for putting that dent on me." As I recover from that spike of pain. I stare at the Ursa who sent me flying and call him Joe because why not you know. In fact it might actually be an Ursa major, it is bigger than the rest so giving him a name is pretty appropriate "Come on Joe let's see what you got big man, well I assume you're a man because look at you big and buff. Let's have a go shall we."

I get the talons ready and leap at Joe getting ready to stab and claw at him. The Zergling instincts kicked in giving me an idea on how to do the most effective damage and how I should tear through the skin. The talons have three spikes for maximum penetration and serration when stabbing through its prey.

I landed on his chest and quickly climbed up before he could react in time and started to shred the back with the talons. He roared in pain and started to shake me off, but it was useless as I still had my claws inside the back, only further increasing his pain. Then the other Ursis decided to pitch in and help with one hitting me off the back of Joe, and sending me into another tree.

"Owwww" I groan while getting back up, well at least this time I didn't break a tree though the only cracking the bark of the tree, thought it doesn't look that good. I stared at the rest of the Ursi with silence between us, waiting for the other to make a move. The Ursi were the first to charge while I soon followed after with my own charge. I started to pile the acid in my stomach into my mouth and got ready to spit at the offending Ursi. An unlucky one in the front was the first to receive acid to the face, burning through the bone mask and causing the Ursa's face to start disintegrating. The others got luck only having some droplets land on them, enough to cause some pain, but not enough to actually cause any damage to them.

The Roach spit takes awhile to pile up again considering my body has to produce it and my talons were only good for some cuts, not fatal unless it is on a weak point like the neck or it slices through an arm. I got over confident about the body and might need some help from my Roaches and Zerglings, the only real effective move is the acid spit and the Zerglings are there to distract the Ursi from the Roaches.

I quickly back off and call upon my brood to send some reinforcements while leaving a majority of the Zerglings back at the base and I called upon the Roaches I had spawned to aid the Zerglings. Within minutes the Zerglings and roaches had reached the area, but I changed my mind and instructed them to hold off and surround them, to only help when I'm in danger. I'm not going to die because this isn't my actual body housing my soul, but I don't want to lose this body just as soon as I built it. I put a lot of work into it and I don't want it to go to waste.

This will also serve as a test to prove my skills after all this talk in the beginning of the fight. Rwby and Jnpr made these look easy as hell, I mean Yang beat the crap out of them during initiation. Granted she did have years of experience, aura, and wasn't facing an Ursa Major as the first Grimm encounter, but this body is at least on par with a trainee Hunter so I shouldn't be struggling this much. I got to prove to that god that me being here isn't going to end with an early death.

I ready my talons and get ready to start the fight once more as the Ursi find me quickly. Instead of charging them at the same time, I stand there and wait to make the first move instead. Joe sends out his pack mates first to take care of the acid spit, while he just stood back and watched. One Ursa took a swipe at me , but I jump up avoiding the strike and land on it's back, activating my overlord float ability to help me get on there and stay on. Instead of just wildly swinging into it's back like the Zergling instincts say I should do, I stab through the back if it's head instantly killing it and causing it to fall to the floor. I quickly jump away as two more Ursa decide to take a crack at me, almost clipping my ankles. While in the air using the overlord kinetic ability to spin around and face them while charging my acid spit. When it is charged I spit not in a straight line, but in an arc catching both Ursas in my acid. It didn't kill them, but both tried blocking it with there claw and instead it just melted the claw right off ,effectively crippling there combat ability by 50%.

With only Joe and another Ursa left, while I was running out of stamina due to using my float ability too much and the kinetic burst took a lot out of me. I don't have aura so there is nothing powering the overlord abilities beside my own stamina, similar to when there is no mana and the users life is paid in its stead. Except I don't lose health, but energy instead so in a way the price that is paid is similar to aura, but I don't get super strength or healing. I have my Roaches and Zerglings surround the Ursa, while I took on Joe one on one, no interference from either side, just between the two of us.

The Ursa might have been a match for a pair of Zerglings, but Zerglings with the support of the Roaches, it stood no chances as it quickly died under the of claws of the Zerglings and the Roach's acid being sprayed at it. While they took care of that Ursa me and Joe were going at it, dodging and throwing punches trying to kill the other. While Joe was big and powerful but slow, I was the opposite, small and quick but no powerful force behind my punches. To make up for that though was the sharpness of the talons to slice through the thick hide of Joe. It didn't matter if I didn't punch as hard, it only mattered I was quick enough to dodge Joe's punches. He did get lucky though as he got a good punch in while I was trying to claw at his neck, once again sending me through another tree and another huge spike of pain, except it wasn't head first but it was the back that hit the tree making me lose my breath and struggle to get up.

"It's funny *wheeze* I always thought *gasp* that whenever someone got punched *groans* into a wall back first *wheeze* and struggled to get up was just being weak , but damn that hurts." I complain as I get into a sitting position to regain my breath, while watching Joe lumber towards me. "Maybe the name Joe isn't the full name for you, how about Joe Frazier instead cause God damn do you pack a punch."

As Joe was getting ready to end me, I had a little surprise in store for him because as soon as he got ready to slice my neck with his claws, my hair shot out and pierced through the arm, stopping his arm from finishing the job. My hands grew a hole and shot out the glaive worms of the spore crawlers that work similar to acid bombs, just not powerful enough to eat through the bone mask of Joe. I quickly stood up and stabbed through Joe's bone mask shattering it and killing Joe in the process.

I looked the dying and distergrating corpse of Joe and said " This was a hard fought battle and I respect you for the effort you put. Thank you for being my first major battle in this world." and bowed to Joe whose ashes flew off into the sky with the Sun setting, signaling the end of the first battle.

* * *

Author's Note:Sorry for the dialogue of Ozpin I just can't write other characters that are mysterious and foreboding. In fact it's hard to write dialogue of other characters if they are not me. I try to put myself in their shoes so I can write like they talk, but it is hard to do when the character speaks a certain way.

Ruby talks with nervousness, Weiss is contempt, Blake is not really a talker so it is easier to write, Yang is outgoing which is a little bit more difficult to get down as I am not really outgoing, Jaune is false confidence or weak yet not, Nora is just a big ball of excitement, Pyrrha is a calming autumn, and Ren is calm and fun yet indifferent to most.

All of these characters have that certain charm and I apologize if I can't get that charm. At the moment I am reading a bunch of other people's fanfics so if you see any character elements that seem familiar then the element was borrowed from someone else's fic. In the future(aka during summer break) I'm going to rewatch all of Rwby over and over again till I can't do it anymore and hopefully that will give me more of an Idea on how the characters charm works and allow me to write them better.

(Again Sorry About Ozpin's dialogue if it doesn't sound right)


	6. Chapter 6:Finally things get Going

Notice:This Au story with an added in character is only my idea everything else involving Rwby is a Rooster Teeth production and Monty Oum's dream, I have no claim over the work. I just simply felt inspired to write this story, after reading fanfics, watching the show/hearing about it, but at the time I wrote the starting chapter I hadn't seen the show. It was a on the spot moment so sorry for the bad writing in the beginning.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey I am back and lets do this my senior year of high school has started so let's give it my best to keep this up and stay consistent with chapters(Even though I haven't updated in awhile). Read some more fanfics and lets just say wattpad has way to many y/n inserts and it's weird. My fire for this has slightly come back after watching a bunch of Oum tributes and clips again. I miss that man. **

**I know you guys want to see some features that are actually part of Rwby and start the actual story, but I have to start the character building and explaining the features of the Zerg for those who don't know what Starcraft is. I promise after this chapter it starts up Volume 1 and lets see where we go from there.**

**Thanks for taking some time to read this and Enjoy.**

_**Journal 6:Let's get this over with**_

* * *

After mopping up the battle I sat down and thought about what I was gonna do and what I needed to change about my fighting style. I was pretty effective fighting against the pack of Ursa, but the problem is they are like Zerg,they never end in a battle field. They fight to the last Grimm and only when there are none left do they stop coming. In packs, it's easier to take them out due to only that group noticing you, but in a battlefield or defending a town, it is a landmine of negative feelings, especially for the younger Huntsman and Huntresses. They will keep coming until there is no Grimm in the area to sense the battle.

The one plus I have is that I can never technically die, similar to the Cerebrates in Sc1. They were sort of a hive commander for the Overmind in Starcraft 1 and were given the ability to never die except when, Zeratul a Dark Templar Protoss, killed them permanently. The only way to fully kill a Cerebrates was to take the essence of the Cerebrate, destroy it, with only Zeratal and his Dark Templar could do that. I kinda assume that's how it works the same for me because my body is just a vessel to hold my conscience so I would be safe from any attack unless, you know, it targets my brain or conscience which I don't actually know if it exists in Remnant. The cons though is that the Grimm keep respawning from those black sludge pools and don't require any resources to actually do so, kinda like the Zerg if the Zerg never needed to mine minerals or harvest gas.

All of that means, I need to not get in over my head, unlike Yang who is all about that combat style. It's also kinda my fault for rushing in like that and it was probably because I got way too excited to be in my first battle in another world. I mean, I have dreamed about doing something like this for years upon years so this is literally a dream come true.

Never mind all that, what I need to actually do is use my Zerg units to their full advantage instead of waiting for them to kill it with my instructions or rush in like a blind idiot, relying on instincts, like Jaune. I need to get a Zerg unit that can instruct the Zerg like a human, before I get into more fights with the Grimm. I have the perfect unit for that and it is called a Broodmother, because unlike the standard Queens, it is better because it has a personality like a human and the brain could be upgraded to have faster thinking allowing for more control over the Zerg. The standard Queen who had no personality and could only control a small groups of Zerg, compared to Broodmothers were on completely different scales..

The only problem is I have to alter a Queens Dna sequence and for that I need Abathur. I need to actually create him myself with all of the Dna sequences and Xel'naga knowledge in me, the only problem is I have no experience spinning sequences. I created my body through instinct so it is not at one hundred percent capabilities but it is good enough for something made with zero knowledge of how to alter sequences. I know that creating Abathur is gonna take awhile to get done and that means I will have to stay back and command my Zerg to fight properly, which sounds so boring to do. I mean I created this armour so I could also fight and get into the action with zero worries of dying.

I ordered my Zerg units to travel back to the base as quickly as possible while they carry my body, while I went to work managing the Swarm. I quickly located an Overlord, I sent above the ocean to find things out, and transferred my consciousness to the Overlord still flying over the sea, but it was closing in on the Island of Patch thankfully. I willed the Overlord to go faster giving it more psionic energy to propel it quicker, while In the meantime I went to check on the status of my hatchery, how much biomass I have stockpiled, and see how much I can done in the time it takes to get to Patch. I open up my status menu and see what if anything has changed.

'_**Status'**_

_**Name:Ash Roux**_

_**Race:Human**_

_**Title:Overmind**_

_**Condition:Healthy**_

_**-Subhost vessel:**_

_**Soulless Human/Zerg merged**_

_Gains traits of the Zerg and retains human appearance, the soul is present in host body, due to this no aura can be emitted._

_**Aura:N/A**_

_**Hatchery:**_

_Spawns 25 larva/ day_

_Current Larva count: 48_

_**Biomass:15,250/1000000**_

_Collects 200 biomass every 1 minute due to Hatchery_

_**Control:**__32/50_

_**Units Under Control:**_

_**26 Zerglings**_ _**1 Queen 6 Roaches**_

_**5 Overlords**_ _**5 Drones **_

_**Tech Unlocked:**_

_**Hatchery**_ _**Roach Warren**_

_**Extracter**_ _**Spine Crawler**_

_**Spawning Pool**_ _**Spore Crawler**_

_**Evolution Chamber**_ _**Baneling Nest**_

_**Units Unlocked:**_

_**Drone Zerglings**_

_**Overlord**_ _**Queens**_

I ordered half of my Larve to turn into Overlords and Drones while the other half of the larvae turn into Zerglings and Roaches. As my units were being hatched, I focused on the five drones I hatched a long time ago, to start morphing into the structures I currently could build which at this point wasn't a lot. I order the drones to morph into two Evolution chambers, a Baneling Nest, and a spore/spine crawler to have some static defence at my base. The zerglings, mind you are great defenders, it is just that they tend to get killed by the enemies stronger armoured units compared to the squishy humans. With all of that being built it cost me a total of 9950 biomass, over half of my compiled biomass, leaving me with 6500.

With most of the preparations done and underway, I turned back to the Overlord still going strong onto the island except it was closer than before. Day slowly turned into night and after all the macro and the battle I felt very tired, which made me realize I have not once fell asleep in the past few days. Well I think it was days, I haven't really paid any attention to the time with all the excitement and stuff. I wonder though if it is possible to fall asleep as a conscience, especially if I am in a different body. Well time to test that and I slowly closed my conscience off like closing your eyes and just let the Overlord do its own thing.

After awhile, I woke up my conscience to an absolutely stunning night sky with no pollution blocking anything above. The stars were shining bright like fireflies in the sky and the Moon, even when shattered, still look absolutely stunning. You would only see something like this in Hawaii and other really non-polluted places. I think it's because Remnant has no harmful fuel byproducts because the fuel in of itself is made up of natural elements. I stared at the night sky for quite some time before, I turned my mind back to the objective at hand. The Overlord eventually made it to the Island very late at night and I ordered it to go and find the Xiao Long Rose family household.

It took awhile to find the house as we never get to see the exact location of the house nor what the entire Island of Patch looks like. Anyway, I found the house in the forest where we saw it for the first time, at the end of Volume 3 I believe or beginning of Volume 4, I don't really remember that well. The household was brightly lit and it was annoying to look at, but that's probably because it's dark and I don't like bright lights at night, but that's just my opinion. It wasn't that bright to attract the attention of anybody in the area, just bright enough to light up the outside of the house like christmas lights.

I willed the Overlord to get in closer for a better look instead of looking from far away. I tried my best to get the large bulb of the Overlord to stay hidden in the trees to stay out of sight, but luckily none of them were paying attention to what was happening outside. The reason why…. Is because they are celebrating Ruby's birthday with a party and some cake. I could actually go for some cake right now and some pizza, but I can't get it because one I don't have any money and two I have no idea where I could find those foods.

Anyway, this is good and bad in a lot of ways, but I will keep it short because I need to prepare what I need to actually have a fighting chance. The good thing about the celebration is that it tells me how long I have till the start of Volume 1 is, the problem is that the time frame is not bad, but it could be better for what I am trying to do. Roughly half a month, I think we don't really know any set date for the start of Beacon, is enough time to what I assume is tier one of the Zerg phase, why else would I have a "max" biomass limit. I also don't have the option to upgrade my Hatchery to the higher tier, Lair. That means I'm stuck at the stage of Roaches, Zerglings, Queens, and Banelings. I mean why else would the biomass limit itself to one million instead of you know essentially infinite. Unless that means one million biomass can be held in one Hatchery which would be nice mechanic we have never seen in Sc2.

Anyway, I pulled my conscience out of the Overlord's body and ordered it to go back into the skies far away enough that no bullhead or Nevermore spots it. I don't need Salem knowing where I am and that I exist just yet. I mean she may know that I exist because of killing those Ursa, but hopefully she doesn't see what the Grimm see all the time, we do know she can see through the seer, but no other Grimm we know she can see out of. I could show up to Ozpin and explain what the hell I am doing here or just wait and bide my time to meet him during the initiation with my forces stocked and ready for a fight. If Ironwood or Ozpin knew my existence the latter would be suspicious, but wouldn't show it while the former would send the entire Atleasian fleet and army to eliminate due to my "special" abilities.

I went back to see if any of the Evolution Chambers had finished building so I could research upgrades for my army and see if I can reinforce my existing one. The buildings all took some time, but surprisingly not as much as I thought it would considering the Hatchery took a couple of hours. The Evo Chambers had finished being built so I looked inside to see if I could upgrade the attack and armour of the Zerg. The Zerg could upgrade their range, melee, or the armour of the ground units while the air were not affected by the ground upgrades.

The prices on the upgrades were absolutely insane, like hell man, they cost an arm and a leg to start the research and take a very long time to finish. They took 2000 biomass just to do the melee attack alone, same as the range, but the armour was different and it took a whopping 4500 biomass alone just to upgrade that. This was only level 1 upgrades and their are still more upgrades for units and abilities so imagine how much that costs. I looked at the Zergling speed upgrade and it was even more crazy on how much Biomass is needed to start the upgrade. I know we don't have minerals and gas to do these things to actually do proper research so we have to start from scratch with just biomass, but sheesh that is insane.

Looks like I'm only able to research level 1 upgrades and the Zergling metabolic boost right now because I don't have a Lair and just those upgrades themselves would take away the Biomass I have already stockpiled and then some. Thankfully during my little nap my biomass had stockpiled back into 30500 Biomass, but with the upgrades about one third of my Biomass I have stored will be used up in the upgrades alone.

I would have over 20000 biomass left over to do other things, but I can't currently build anymore units due to the lack of Larvae in my base. I ordered my drones to build 6 more spine and spore crawlers exhausting the 12 drones I hatched to reinforce my base against Grimm attacks. The problem is I'll need to hurry and get the Lair out so I can get Hydralisks to morph into lurkers and deal with the larger hordes of Grimm. The spines, I would say, could tear through a creeps skin and bone plates, but the others I don't know about.

The thing is the only Grimm I have encountered so far are Beowolves and Ursas so I don't know about King Taijitu or the DeathStalker. I assume they are somewhere on this island because of how they can roam the land with no humans to kill them. They only encounter other Grimm which begs the question, do they fight each other if there is no human or "life" out here. We only were told that they were made to destroy life and that Salem controls them after the Gods went and Abandoned the world so do they just ignore the others or just fight to the death. They never went into detail about what exactly they did to destroy humanity and shifted focus to the human players in the games and kinda just left out, the whole threat to mankind.

Like really we have been told they were training to become Huntsman and Huntresses to kill Grimm and save people, but they get stuck dealing with mostly human enemies. The only real threatening Grimm so far has been the Apathy considering the fact it's an emotion and the Grimm Dragon. How do you fight an emotion that makes you want to do nothing in life and just give up. That was such a perfect idea, but we saw them once before being burned to death. A waste of such amazing evil potential to really make it hard for the main characters.

Sorry, like to go on little rants every now and then even though no one else is around, it's a habit I formed when I was bored and had no one to talk to. Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing saying this crap, well actually thinking this crap, and who am I apologizing to, there is literally no one in this entire Island besides me. I mean the Grimm don't count and neither does my Brood count so aside from me there is no other "living" being in this place.

Gah..going on again, need to stop doing that, anyway I need to do something about the Grimm and actually introduce myself to the main cast. I need to start building relationships before I actually head off to Beacon to introduce myself to Ozpin. I'll decide whether I will tell Ozpin the truth of what I am and where I come from or not when Ruby meets Ozpin and gets accepted into Beacon.

For know I think I'll start with introducing myself to Ruby by coincidentally meeting here on Patch or see if she is alone in the house or just walking somewhere. And I know that sounds really weird, but hey she is someone who is pretty naive and trusting of friendly people, then again that was later in the Volumes, right now she is socially awkward.

As I am thinking to myself I see Ruby walk out and take a breather from what I assume is Tai and Yang having a blast inside. And just like that I have a chance to introduce myself to her until I realize I don't have a body. I'm in an Overlord's brain with my body at least a couple hours worth of travel between us, but that is probably because the speed of the Overlords quite slow. The only thing I can do is wait and bring my body all the way to Patch to have a little talk. Hopefully I can bring my body over to have a chat with her before she heads on back inside. You know I should alter an Overlord to be quicker and my durable like a transport instead of squishy blobs floating through the sky.

I transfer my conscience to my body back at my hatchery and start working on making the changes to an Overlord that was just floating around the opening of the hatchery. I did like a jury-rigged sequence change in the overlord to make it quicker and increase the propulsion power along with the float sacks on its body. Thankfully it didn't take much time to do this and even lesser time with the morphing stage due to the minor changes to the sequence. Just like that I had an Overlord transport that was at least twice as quick as a regular one and if I pisonically charge it three times as fast.

I order the Overlord to pick my body up and off went to the house to talk to Ruby and become her friend. At the current speed I am going I would make it in a dozen or so minutes. I just have to hope Ruby doesn't decide she is done looking at the stars and goes back inside. I transfer my conscience back out of my body and turned back to the Overlord to watch Ruby just staring into the night sky. I keep an eye on her waiting not really paying close attention because I am waiting for my body to arrive, when all of a sudden she sighs and speaks out loud to the night sky startling me.

_**Ruby's PoV**_

"haaaaaah Looks like I am fifteen now huh mom, another year gone by in what seems like a blink of the eye. I wish you could be here celebrating with us, having a laugh and baking your delicious cookies, but just like before that isn't going to happen now is it. I know, I know I do this every year, but I just feel a little lonely you know. I mean Yang and Dad are great to hang around with even if Dad's puns are just terrible, but I wish I could spend time with you talking about things like they do."

I know it has been a couple of years since my mom has died and I know I was small when she was, but I always imagined what it would be like having her around. The things we would do and baking those cookies would be amazing. She is always describes her as a "super mom" and Yang called her "slayer of giant monsters" and I wish I knew her better. Dad says I look like her and the pictures we have around the house shows that, but I don't want to look like her I want to hang out with her just like a mother and her daughter. I just continued to look out into the starry sky, staying for a little longer reminiscing about my childhood.

I eventually decided I have been outside long enough and turned to go back inside. Right before I took a step towards the door, I heard a voice say something to me. I turned around and reached for Crescent Rose, but realized that I left it inside. Before I could move the voiced said, "Hey, hey calm down, sheesh I don't want to be skewered for saying hi." and I looked closer and saw a shadowy figure appear from the forest.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I know, I know a late release a couple of months later, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I wanted to speed things up and bring in more Rwby elements so I pushed forward the introduction of my character and Ruby. I know ruby may sound off in the dialogue, but that's because she is wistful as it is here birthday and she once again is reminded that her mother is dead. I revised the Zerg so they are not only limited to the biomass on hand but also the amount of larvae being spawned. I'm not going to be super accurate with the collection of the biomass simply because there is way too much to take care of and calculate while taking my 3 ap classes. Im also switching the release days of the fanfiction on Sundays/Mondays as it gives me more writing time.


End file.
